katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Katamari on the Swing
Katamari on the Swing (塊オンザスウィング) is a song from We ♥ Katamari and the fourth track on the official soundtrack ''Katamari wa Damacy. The track plays in the opening of the game, it can be played in the Rainbow Girl and Bird & Elephant stage in We ♥ Katamari. It's also the default song for Rice State in Me & My Katamari. The song was also re-arranged by Yano as Katamari on the Wings and remixed by SEXY-SYNTHESIZER for Katamari Forever. This is a downloadable song from the PlayStation Store in the "Katamari Songs: Vocal Pack" for $2.49, or in the "Katamari Song: All In One Pack" for $5.99 for Touch My Katamari. Lyrics '''Japanese (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damashii) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari ON ZA SWINGU (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damashii) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari ON ZA SWINGU Ima hajimaru yo kimi to boku no Mitaiken ADOBENCHA SKY terashite yo Ohisama wa bokura no SUPOTTORAITO sa Oh SUMAIRU kikoeru yo Tokai no shareta SWINGU BIITO Odorou yo Dance! Dance! Dance Kurukuru mawaru, kumo o tsukinukete Kimi to korogaritai Ai no kakera o atsume sora ni ukabeyou OK!? Mr. SANSHAIN (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damashii) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, bokura no SHINFONII (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damashii) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, hajikeru FANTAJII Ima hajimaru yo kimi to boku no Mitaiken ADOBENCHA English (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damacy) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari on the Swing (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damacy) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari on the Swing Now our inexperienced adventure begins SKY, shine down on us The sun is our spotlight Oh smile, I can hear The city's stylish swing beat Let's dance, Dance! Dance! Dance! We'll spin and turn, piercing the clouds I want to roll with you Let's float through the sky and gather bits of love OK!? Mr. Sunshine (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damacy) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, our symphony (Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, Katamari Damacy) Na, naa na na na, na naa naa naa na, a burst-open fantasy Now our inexperienced adventure begins Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake and Yoshihito Yano * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake and Yoshihito Yano * Vocals by Shigeru Matsuzaki Katamari on the Wings '''''Katamari on the Wings (塊オンザウィングス) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version features vocals from Takuya Ōhashi. It's a remix of the opening theme for We ♥ Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the second track of the first disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is the opening song for Katamari Forever, it's played on the Make the Moon level and the Just Right - Large stage. ''Personnel'' * Music by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Remixed/Rearranged by Yoshito Yano Katamari on the Swing (SEXY-SYNTHESIZER ALL ABOUT namco Mix) Katamari on the Swing (塊オンザスウィング) (SEXY-SYNTHESIZER ALL ABOUT namco Mix) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by SEXY-SYNTHESIZER. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in We ♥ Katamari featured in Katamari Forever and the twelfth track of the second disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is played in Shopping and Hot Stuff. Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Remixed/Rearranged by SEXY-SYNTHESIZER Katamari on the Swing Katamari on the Swing is a remix of the original song from We ♥ Katamari that's featured in Tap My Katamari. The song is about 1:20 before it loops again. It is one of the four songs that can be played in the game. This song can be changed whenever the player wants. Personnel * Music by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Lyrics by Yuu Miyake and Yoshito Yano * Remixed/Rearranged by Jeremy Lim ft. Katelyn Isaccson Category:We ♥ Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Me & My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack Category:Tap My Katamari: Soundtrack Category:Touch My Katamari: Soundtrack